With continuous development of new technologies for a network device, a software defined network (SDN) has become a hot topic, and OpenFlow is a typical structure of the SDN. There are two types of devices in an OpenFlow network: a control device (controller) and an OpenFlow switch. The control device is responsible for centralized control in the network, and delivering of a flow table to the OpenFlow switch. In addition, the control device is open to a user, and the OpenFlow switch performs packet matching and forwarding according to the flow table.
It can be learned that the network device evolves into a centralized control architecture in which control is separated from forwarding, and accordingly, a network architecture changes, and this type of architecture further accelerates emergence of multiple SDN-based application forms. Accordingly, an NaaS idea emerges, and automatic deployment of NaaS service is a development trend of a current network service. An NaaS user or an upper-layer application describes an NaaS service requirement, and further converts the service requirement into a network control instruction and a network configuration instruction using a centralized control device, so that a specified network requirement is implemented in a forwarding network. The NaaS user or the upper-layer application does not care about network details, and only needs to describe a connection requirement between required terminals (or terminal groups). An end-to-end NaaS service is a basic requirement feature of all NaaS services.
However, in actual application, for an end-to-end NaaS service requirement, terminals (or terminal groups) may cross multiple geographically distributed network domains. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a scenario of a multi-domain network. Each network domain is a closed network system, and an SDN control device in this domain implements control management of intra-domain network resources. Currently, there is no technology for scheduling multiple SDN control domains and inter-domain resources in a multi-domain network that includes multiple network domains, and therefore, it is difficult to implement the foregoing end-to-end NaaS service in the multi-domain network that includes multiple network domains.